This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptides of the present invention are human chemokine beta-4 and human chemokine beta-10, sometimes hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cCkxcex2-4xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCkxcex2-10xe2x80x9d, collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cthe chemokine polypeptidesxe2x80x9d. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
Chemokines are an emerging super-family of small secreted cytokines that are structurally and functionally related. All chemokines exhibit 25 to 75% homology at the amino acid level and contain spatially conserved cysteine residues as do the polypeptides of the present invention. Members of the xe2x80x9cC-X-C branchxe2x80x9d (according to the position of the first two cysteines in the conserved motif), also known as neutrophil-activating peptide (NAP)/IL-8 family, exert pro-inflammatory activity mainly through their action on neutrophils (e.g., IL-8 and NAP-2), whereas members of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94C branchxe2x80x9d family appear to attract certain mononuclear cells. Members of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94C branchxe2x80x9d include PF4, MIPs, MCPs, and the chemokine polypeptides of the present invention.
Numerous biological activities have been assigned to this chemokine family. The macrophage inflammatory protein 1xcex1 and 1xcex2 are chemotactic for distinct lymphocyte populations and monocytes (Schall, T. J., Cytokine, 3:165 (1991)), while MCP-1 has been described as a specific monocyte chemo-attractant (Matsushima, K., et al., J. Exp. Med., 169:1485 (1989)). The common function of this chemokine family is their ability to stimulate chemotactic migration of distinct sets of cells, for example, immune cells (leukocytes) and fibroblasts. These chemokines are also able to activate certain cells in this family.
The immune cells which are responsive to the chemokines have a vast number of in vivo functions and therefore their regulation by such chemokines is an important area in the treatment of disease.
For example, eosinophils destroy parasites to lessen parasitic infection. Eosinophils are also responsible for chronic inflammation in the airways of the respiratory system. Macrophages are responsible for suppressing tumor formation in vertebrates. Further, basophils release histamine which may play an important role in allergic inflammation. Accordingly, promoting and inhibiting such cells, has wide therapeutic application.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel polypeptides which are Ck-4, and Ckxcex2-10, as well as fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof. The polypeptides of the present invention are of human origin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided polynucleotides (DNA or RNA) which encode such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing such polypeptides by recombinant techniques.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides for therapeutic purposes, for example, to treat solid tumors, chronic infections, auto-immune diseases, psoriasis, asthma, allergy, to regulate hematopoiesis, and to promote wound healing.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antagonists to such polypeptides, which may be used to inhibit the action of such polypeptides, for example, in the treatment of auto-immune diseases, chronic inflammatory and infective diseases, histamine-mediated allergic reactions, prostaglandin-independent fever, bone marrow failure, silicosis, sarcoidosis, hyper-eosinophilic syndrome and lung inflammation.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.